The Path
by KawaiiPandaButt
Summary: Naruto was always told to never stray from the path that lead him to home from the village. But. Curiosity never ACTUALLY killed anyone.. Right?
1. The Beginning

Naruto was always told to never stray from the path that lead him to home from the village. But. Curiosity never ACTUALLY killed anyone.. Right?

**I said I was thinking about it and I'm trying it out! Some of y'all are probably like "Uhg! ANOTHER Naruto X Game fic!?" Well Nyehhh.**

**...**

Naruto lived a decent life out side the village. No one dared to visit him at home though, due to the "rumors" and "urban legends" of the forest on both sides of the path to his house and behind it. But the petite blonde had no where else to live. You see, he was.. _Different_. No one had to understand why. He sighed softly as he continued his trek back home from the village. He had gone there to visit the park next to the school yard again just to be ridiculed by the parents and surrounding pedestrians for the bright red cloak he's always worn, but also because he was a _deliquant_ for not being in school himself.

_"There's that freak of a child again."_

_"Why does he bother coming here?"_

_"Doesn't he live at the end of The Path?"_

_"I heard he's the one who lures our children into the woods."_

_"That __**monster**__."_

_"I heard he killed his parents in the woods."_

_"Why doesn't the constabul take care of him?"_

_"No one wants to go near that direction.."_

Those voices always echoed in his head the moment he hit the end of the gravel leading to the dirt path home. It was always peaceful this way. Sighing once more he shook the hood off his head, sunny bright orange ears popped out and flicked around adjusting to the lack of pressure the hood have left. He then began walking down the dirt path, his bare feet making small clouds of dust every slap tp the ground he took. The blonde never knew why the villagers never liked this direction, they named it 'The Path' and uttered it with such hate and fear. He looked at the beautiful bright blue sky then dropped his gaze to the bright green foilage that grew as he walked. This place was harmless, the villagers were just idiots. Children from the village always ventured out into said "dangerous" woods to end up limping home dishevled and broken. At first they only thought it was because they rolled around in grime, fell down hills, or got chased around by animals or each other. But.. It got to the point that many many children, teens, and some adults dragged theirselves home or died on the way. No one could figure out what happened but all they could utter was _"The wolf.. In the woods." _they never spoke again after that. Naruto stopped in his tracks. Something was off. The small kitsune child looked around, the trees flora in the are was now wilting or close to dying, the birds no longer chirped or soared above, and the sky was clouded as if signing there was to be rain. He shook his head and continued to walk but found a bit trouble trying to shake the nerves away. Fog slowly arose from the ground, the farther down he went, the more dense the fog got. Assuming it was just strange weather he continued his walk.

This fog was getting thicker and thicker, the ominous feeling of the woods taunted him, and now he was running. Maybe this was what they were talking about? He felt eyes all over him from all directions. Golden ears bent back in fear, he twisted his head around in all directions looking for the eyes staring at him. With a yelp, he tripped on his own feet. He sat there for a moment fearing the worse until he looked up and sighed in relief. He was home. Naruto nursed his sore knee and stood up, brushing the dirt off his cloak then opened the gate to his home to turn around to see; The woods never changed. There was no fog, the trees and flowers looked healthy, and the sky was still a clear blue. He was puzzled. Was he just imagining it from stress? Shrugging, the blonde bent down to lock the latch to his fence even though there wasn't a need too but who knows. As he straighted up something on the ground caught his eye. Squinting, he gasped. There was a _huge_ wolf print in the dirt behind the shuffled dirt form of his fall. Was something actually following him? He unconciously rubbed his arms to rid away the goose pimples that popped up to inform him of his fright. He turned and ran into his house, as he shut the door he sulked into the kitchen to make a small snack. Looking half heartidly at the smaller chair that was sitting onto the table upside down.

Naruto had a younger brother, but unlike himself, his brother wasn't born with ears or a tail. He wanted what was best for the tike, so they made a deal. He'd give him a better life than he had, and left him to a capable family in the village. Naruto took another bite of his sandwich in a fit of jealousy. His brother looked so happy, running around with all his new friends. Enjoying the life he could never have. Cleaning up his mess, Naruto got ready to go up stairs until he heard the click of his door knob twisting then the squeek of it being opened slowly. Throwing his hood on he quickly walked to the livingroom to watch a child walk into his house. Eyes widening he watched the kid come into better view. They were soaked to the bone, clothes ripped and torn, but what scared him was this strange child was covered in blood and mud with large gashes littering their body. He ran out of the room to grab his first AID kit and came back to flip the lights on. He dropped the box of medical supplies in shock to see that the kid was gone. There was water, mud, and blood smeared onto his door and led a trail to the middle of his living room but nothing else. There was only one way out of the house and it was the front door. What baffled him the most was that the tracks completely stopped in the middle of the room. He unlocked and opened the front door. There were no tracks leading to the house, no sign of rain, no scent of blood. He was beyond confused and stared at the mess on his floor. How was this possible? His door was locked the entire time.. He didn't get a good look at the stranger for his living room windows were covered to darken the house. The kitsune grabbed his cleaning supplies and started cleaning up the mess. Unaware of the bleeding red eyes watching his house closely.

**...**

**:3 Wellp! There's the first chapter! Hope y'all enjoy this one! Cause I do enjoy folk lore fanfictions, stories, and games w**


	2. Strange Things and Strange People

**I was very pleased with how fast I got followers on this story OoO**

**Thank you Akirakun17 for reviewing ^.^ I hope you don't get to scared that you wont read O.O**

**Thank you to these people for following The Path!**

**Akirakun17, foxlin, mistyElk0, Obsessiveness1530!**

**At the end of this chapter I'll have an explaination on the story just in case. (I had to do this with my other story lol) I'm going to explain the the history of the "Red Riding Hood" folklore if you haven't noticed that this is that time of fanfiction. =3 On with the chapter!**

**...**

Naruto woke with a start, cold sweat dripped down his form as he looked around nervously. _'It was a.. Dream..?'_ He had drempt that he was someone else roaming off the path. He frequently had these types of dreams , but lets face it. He literally lived in the woods and nothing has ever strayed him from the path. He couldn't see what the big deal was. Crawling out of bed, he fixed the sheets and showered. He went down stairs but stopped. There was mud _ALL_ over his kitchen floor. Avoiding to step in the mess he followed the trail to the living room. "Great.." He grumbled out loud. There was mud _and_ blood back onto his living room floor boards again and all over the door. Someone _had_ to be playing pranks. Maybe the villagers? Growling under his breath he took out his cleaning supplies and mopped up the mess once more. He made himself a bowl of oatmeal and fruits, ate his breakfast, and quickly grabbed his supplies for the day. Once every other day Naruto would feed the birds along the path, trim the trees and fix the dirt path way. He did it so the villagers wouldn't have to be afraid to go on to the path but it seemed all his work failed. They were still frightened, sighing he filled the feeders outside his house, and threw some hands fulls on the dirt ground as he walked. If the villagers wouldn't appreciate his hard work, then maybe the animals and plants will. Looking at his shadow when he reached the gravel road he had to assume it was only 10 am. He sat his things next to a tree and ran off to the village.

_'There he is again.'_

_'Why does he bother coming here?'_

The blonde straightened his back, he wasn't going to let these people try to but him down. He sat at his usual spot at the park and watched the children at the school yard play.

_'That red headed child was adopted right?'_

_'Yeah, but his parents wont tell anyone where they got him'_

_'He has the same scars as that beast boy.'_

_'Are they related?'_

_'No! I heard the beast attacked him and the parents found him at the village entrance.'_

He shook his head, his blonde locks tickling his nose. These women need jobs. Naruto watched his younger brother for a little bit, smiling lovingly as he saw the grin the younger carried. Standing up he looked straight at the gossiping women and slowly walked in their direction.

_'Shhush! Here he comes!'_

The women settled down their talking and fixed their eyes to glare at the blonde boy. He walked right past them, hearing them let go of the breath they were holding and began whispering about the daily things they do as women. _'Uhg how obnoxious!'_ Naruto though as he walked into a house across the street from the school house. "Hello there Naru-chan~!" a tanned man said while pulling the other into a tight hug. Naruto giggled and hugged the man back just as tight. "Hey Iruka-san! How's everything?" the blonde asked as he released the man and sat in the living room, "Well with Kyuu-Kyuu his grades and attitude are great but the rumors are getting to him. I'm doing great, but Kakashi-san has had trouble at work." Naruto's ears perked up at this, causing the hood on his head to stand weird. He stood up and helped Iruka bring a tray of snacks and tea into the livingroom and sat it on the table, then sat everything up for the two so Iruka could finish what he was saying. "Thank you Naru-chan." Iruka murmured as he sipped his tea.

"I'm sure you already heard the rumors about how Kyuu-Kyuu was "adopted"." Naruto nodded. "Well, of course the women think it has something to do with you or The Path, mainly because yesterday morning some children went missing again but show up later in the night and some show up this morning." The blonde nodded once again automatically knowing why Kakashi was having trouble at work. Kakashi is one of the constables for the village that's why when people requested him to investigate Naruto he'd just say he was scared. He was on Naruto's side. "Oh." Naruto was broken out of his thoughts, "I walked by The Path yesterday afternoon, it looks lovely. You've done a great job!" Iruka filled Naruto's cup with tea, he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Iruka-san. But, I do have some gossiping myself." The tanned man was all ears, he sat up straight and gave the young blonde all his attention. "Strange things have been happening lately. On my way home the path changed. The tree's were dead, the sky was cloudly, and there was a thick fog everywhere. I felt as if someone was watching me from all directions. I tripped outside my house and found a wolf print.." Naruto fell quiet and Iruka tapped his chin in thought. "That is strange. Me and Kyuu-Kyuu were outside all day and the weather was perfect." "But that's not all.." Iruka hushed and watched the small blonde, he was fidgetting, nervous no doubt, and his hands were shaking what ever was going on scared the boy immensily. "I walked inside and locked the door and ate lunch but not long after I heard my door opening. I went to the livingroom and there was a _child_ wet, cut and torn up, covered in mud and blood _limping_ into my house. I went to get my first AID kit but when I came back they were gone.. The trail they left only reached the middle of my living room. Then this morning, there was two more trails that reached to my kitchen.. I'm scared Iruka. My door was locked both times, and was still locked afterwards." The blonde stuffed a small crustless sandwich into his mouth and gulped down half of his cup of tea trying to calm himself down. Iruka nibbled on his sandwich pondering what Naruto had just told him. "Thats strange. Did you get a good look at the children? I can report them as pranksters. How many were there?" Naruto shook his head, "No.. What was scary is that. They were nothing but black, no detail. The blood, mud, clothes, and tears were the only things colored. From the amount of tracks in my house there was three."

"What?" Both males turned to see a silver haired man with bandaging wrapped from up neck all the way up to his left eye, his only visible eye red from just waking up. "Good morning Kakashi-san! How did you sleep?" both males smiled sweetly as the eldest plopped onto the couch grabbed a sandwich from Naruto's plate and took his tea. "I slept decently, now what were you talking about?" The blonde gulped at the silver haired mans seriousness but Iruka spoke up for him, "Naruto was telling me about some pranksters breaking into his home and tracking mud everywhere." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "And you said there were three?" Naruto could only nod while he grabbed himself a new cup of tea. "Yea. I don't know where they came from or where they went. But my door was locked the entire time. I've had to mop and wash my door and walls two times now. I'm certain by the time I go back home, there will be more." The blonde sighed and told the male in detail of everything that happened. "Hm.." Kakashi hummed as he drank his tea. "Well Naruto this is strange indeed, we had three children get lost in the woods yesterday but came back home. None of them will talk about anything other than a damn wolf." the silverette ran his fingers through his hair irritabley. Iruka cleared his throat grabbing their attention, "Anyway no more of that." Iruka smiled, "Kyuu-Kyuu is excited to go home with you for dinner, remember I'm bringing the dinner with me!" The blonde grinned, "Yea I'm excited too, I can't wait to eat your cooking Iruka!" Naruto stood up and hugged the two adults. "I gotta do my shopping for the week and I'll meet Kyuu-chan at the edge of the village." The two adults nodded and watched the blonde leave. "While we're there we have to keep out eyes peeled." Kakashi stated as a matter of factly, "I know. Maybe we should install a new lock on door? Or his gate?" Iruka asked worridly. "Yea.. I'll buy a lock and install it on his gate."

Naruto was at the market place, buying food for himself and feed for the animals. Everyone was giving him dirty looks. He quickly bought what he needed and sat in a tree outside of the village, waiting for Iruka, Kakashi, and Kyuubi to show up. It was another beautiful day, not to hot or cold, not too windy but windy enough to move his golden strands. "Hn.. So you're the infamous _'demon'_ of The Path?" warm air brushed against his cheek from behind and he quickly stood up on the branch and turned around. There was a dark looking male. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin.. "Who are you?" Naruto growled out, the person was not from the village. Dark onyx eyes looked him up and down, "I believe that is none of your business, _Dobe._" the blonde growled again, causing the raven male to smirk at the reaction he was getting. "Aniiiiiikkkiiiiii~!" Naruto looked away and saw his younger brother running toward him with a huge grin on his face. "Well looks like my time is up, farwell kitsune-san." The blonde looked back to where the other was standing. He was gone.. "Anikiii! What are you looking at!" The older of the two jumped down and picked up his brother. "Nothing Kyuu~" He softly nuzzled his younger brothers cheek and smiled as the small boy giggled. He sat the other on the ground and they began walking to his house. Those eyes on that guy still burning into his mind. They felt so familiar, that the thought gave him goose pimples.

_'Who was that man? And how did he know about me?'_

**...**

**Well! Time for my folk lore explination.**

**The original stories of Red Riding Hood was to warn child of a "wolf". It wasn't ment for a REAL wolf, but a predatory man such as a pedophile. Just imagine if you told your children, don't talk to strangers even if they're nice. They'll still do it. So basically calling the predatory men wolves it put more fear into the children to listen to their parents. Cause in a way, they were wolves. There's actually MORE explainations but this one, I like the most cause it fits to my story quite a bit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the quick views and thank you to the people that reviewed and followed the story!**


	3. Doggie Paws

**-Sips coffee.-**

**-Starts 52 minutes of Touhou remix.-**

**-Cracks knuckles.- Alrighty! Lets get started!**

**I'm so happy with how fast I get views on this story! I wasn't expecting that I'd get 258 views in 3 days OoO**

**Thank you all for reading :D**

**...**

Everyone knows laughter is the best medicine for anything. Depression, stress, or even anxiety. But what it works the most on is fear. They all laughed, Naruto was being the silly goof ball he normally was. Iruka was chastising the two boys about their table manners, smacking them when elbows touched the table and wiggling his finger when they started to talk with food filled mouths. Kakashi simple laughed for the motherly tanned adult wasn't doing it to him, but every now and then he'd get a good whalop on the back of his skull for spewing perverted nonsence to the youngsters. Though with his adoptive family in a light atmosphere, Naruto was still aprehensive from what happened when he got home.

_"Aniiikiiii~" Kyuubi whined as he pulled and snuggled onto his older brothers light golden fox tail. "Why do you have aminal parts and I don'?" The blonde winced as his tail was pulled a bit and looked at his red haired and eyed sibling. "Well Kyuu-Kyuu. I was born with my 'animal' apendages, while you were born with the instincts."as he said 'animal' he slowly sounded out the word, letting his young brother know that he mixed up the 'n' and 'm' in the word. Kyuubi though about this for bit. "Wha you mean aminal insteents? I smell like an aminal?" the small tyke completely ignored his brothers correction and scrunched his nose up, sniffing his hands, arms, and clothing. Naruto laughed at his brothers behavoir hiding the irritating he had for his brothers lack of proper english. Weren't those damn villagers teaching him how to speak at all? He'd have to have a talk to Iruka about this. "No no Kyuu-Kyuu. Instincts mean, you can smell better than the villagers. Your faster, stronger, and you don't tire out as fast as they do. I have the same thing but since I'm older it's stronger in me." Kyuubi pondered about this. He never noticed it but now that he thought about it kids at the school always had to take a nap after playing with him. He always knew exactly what he was going to have for dinner at home from down the street simply by smelling it. " 'Ay Aniki, when I get bigger will I have aminal stuff?" "Well I certainly hope not. You wouldn't be able to go to school anymore." Kyuubi gasped in fear, he loved school. That's the only time he was able to run around and cause as much havok as he wanted. The blonde boy smiled sweetly at his little brother, chuckling at the horror struck look on his face at the mention of not returning to school. Though, Naruto wasn't as honest with his sibling about everything. He wanted to wait until the little one was older until he revealed the truth._

_When they finally reached home Naruto felt strange. "Uhm. Kyuubi.. I need to you play in the yard while I fix the house up for Iruka and Kakashi. Alright?" He watched the red head run off automatically hopping after the small garden he had. The blonde unlocked the door and slowly opened it, peeking his head in the door way he sighed in relief when there was no mud or any thing of the matter in the house. Leaving the door open he walked inside and started setting up the table. " 'Rutoooo!" The blonde blinked when he saw Kyuubi running in pointing to the gate. "I saw uh black thing at the fence door! There's doggie paws all on dirt now!" Naruto frowned and let his brother drag him outside to the gate. There it was, 'doggie' paws all over the ground in front of his gate just in that one spot. Kyuubi stepped onto the prints, stepping onto them and following the tracks from the left to the right of the gate over and over. Naruto just stood there and analyzed the problem. The tracks were in that one spot. They did not come or leave a direction. Just that one spot... This made his heart pound so hard, he could feel the pulsing in his head. "Stop Kyuubi. 'Ruka and 'Shishi will be here for dinner soon, go wash up." The little boy stood there for a minute to look at his brother, smiled, then ran inside the small house. Naruto unclenched his fists, never noticing that he had them clenched in the first place. This was getting ridiculous._

_He quicky ruffled the dirt with his bare foot, getting rid of the prints, and cautiously looked around. A low deep growl rose from the Kitsune's throw, slitted red eyes darted around to every tiny sound that came from the woods, fuzzy pointed ears were bent back and his fluffy tail was sticking straight up. The fur on his tail and ears stuck out in anger whilst his blonde hair seemed to do the same. "Who ever the fuck you are.. Stay AWAY from my house and my brother.. I'll personally rip your trachea out with my own claws." The boy looked so feral, sharp teeth were clenched so hard, the canines almost pierced through his bottom lip._

Now here he was. Having a wonderful time with his family before they leave to walk down the path. "So boys, how was your walk back here?" The tanned adult asked while filling drinks and cleaning up the dishes. "Aniki has doggie's running around! There was doggi paws everywhere!" Kyuubi was quick to happily to reveal the blonde's worries from earlier. Naruto mentally slapped himself when both Iruka and Kakashi stared at him. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "Kyuu-Kyuu, go wash up in the bathroom okay? I gotta talk to 'Ruka and 'Shishi."All three watched the red head literally disappear to go 'wash up', though they knew he'd just play in the water. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka sat close to the normally hyper active blonde and watched him with a worried gaze. "Well guys. I was making sure no one broke in again. But when I was fixing the table, Kyuubi ran in and pulled me outside to show me the 'doggie' paws in the dirt." the blonde cleared his throat and took a small breath. "It wasn't dog prints.. It was _wolf_ prints. I don't know whats going on. Or why all this is happening now." Naruto took a big gulp of his hot tea, regretting it for a moment but thankful the burn helped him take his mind off things. The silver haired man scratched his skull in thought for a moment, "Do you think it's just a new wolf in the area trying to mark the territory as his?" Iruka gasped "Oh! Kakashi you have a good point!" He then directed his attention to the confused looking blonde. "Your a fox and you've lived here with no problems, so your scent is EVERYWHERE. In the village, on the path, everywhere. So a dominant canine aka, a wolf, is going to smell your everywhere. Perhaps he's trying to grab your attention. Or he's trying to take over the area for himself feeling you as a threat for being the first one here." "Or.." Both the males looked at the silverette that spoke. "Or. It's a male wolf wanting little Naru-chan's ass." Both faces were completely tomatoe red. Naruto screeched at the laughing older man while the younger tanned one tried to slap him around.

At the end of the day Naruto stood in his yard waving farwell to his family as they walked away and waved back. As he turned around to end up face to face with the dark haired and eyed stranger from outside the village. Squealing, he jumped back and slapped his hand onto his head, trying to hide his ears. "Now now Kitsune-san. There's no need to be frightened." The owner of the low amused voice stepped forward, "I wont spill your secret." he purred. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who the fuck ARE YOU?!" he yelled and pointed accusingly at the man. The man only chuckled at the blondes actions, "I thought I told you it didn't matter." Onyx eyes were full of amusement while sapphire were full of annoyance. "I don't appreciate you stalking me! Your not even suppose to be here. Didn't the villagers warn you?" the blonde hissed out in anger. "Mmm. They warned me of 'The Path'. I assumed they ment the road leading to this house. Other than that they warned me of a dangerous monster at the end. But I haven't seen such a thing yet." the raven haired male licked his lips while Naruto stared at him as if he was stupid. "Well.. You need to leave my property and go where ever you came from." The blonde huffed andand watched the other in silence. Stare~ ... "... STOP STARING AT ME AND LEAVE!" The kitsune child stomped to the gate, slammed it open, and pointed to the dirt road. "Leave. NOW!" The pale skinned male shrugged and walked through the gate but stopped. "Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered and continued to walk but soon turned and started to walk toward the woods. Naruto blunk for a bit, "HEY! WOAH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO GO IN THE WOODS!" He ran to the raven and yanked him back and away from the woods. "Don't you know anything Teme?! Your not suppose to go in the woods. There's a dangeorus wolf out there." Sasuke only composed himself as he stared the kitsune boy down. "Are you scared of the big bad wolf Dobe?" His smirk grew as he walked away, leaving a confused fox behind. "His.. Eyes..." the blonde whispered to hisself but shook his head. Uchiha.. Sasuke..? Was that it? Eh.. Whatever, all he knew was that this guy was balls-y as hell. 'He's gunna get his ass chewed off by that wolf.' Locking his gate he walked back to his house and walked in, only to back up and cover his nose. His house smelt like stray dogs have rubbed against everything. Uhg. The kitsune child locked his door and cracked the windows in his house to let out the awful smell and walked up stairs to get ready for bed. Naruto stretched and crawled into bed, laying there thinking about all what happened that day. But he mostly thought about that strange guy named Sasuke, in he thoughs he never noticed the dark figure that snuck under his bed. He had to admit, he was quite hansome. The mans dark blue tinted hair looked silky, his pale skin slightly glowed in the dimmed suns light, but his eyes. Those eyes were so mysterious, they held his attention captive. Naruto rolled over, pulling the covers up and snuggled into his bed, steady breathing and soft snores came from the boy while underneath his bed, glowing red eyes and large sharp teeth glimmered from the moons light that poured into room. Whispered cackles sounding out through the night.

**...**

**:D So today I did some more Red Riding Hood research.**

**DID YOU KNOW! The first stories came out around the 14th century? It was told by the French and went around in Italy.**

**DID YOU KNOW! There are MANY different interpretations to Red Riding Hood?**

**Sexual awakening**

**Red Riding Hood has also been seen as a parable of sexual maturity. In this interpretation, the red cloak symbolizes the blood of menstruation, braving the "dark forest" of womanhood. Or the cloak could symbolize the hymen (earlier versions of the tale generally do not state that the cloak is red). In this case, the wolf threatens the girl's virginity. The anthropomorphic wolf symbolizes a man, who could be a lover, seducer or sexual predator. This differs from the ritual explanation in that the entry into adulthood is biologically, not socially, determined.**

**(Taken directly from online)**

**Wellp! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	4. Questions and Answers

**EDIT NOTE!: This chapter was edited due to the fact of important parts being typo's and jumbled. If you've read this I'm sorry for raising your hopes up and popping your bubble by deleting the chapter and re posting it! I'm sorry!**

**Oh wow I feel pretty silly for not noticing my typo's in the last chapter! For one, I tried to do the line break thing BUT! As you can tell it did not work and I accidentally intalizised EVERYTHING. Makes me a sad panda. So I'ma just stick with the symbols on my keyboard. Screw line breaks! I can make pictures breaks with these symbols! At first I thought it was my eyes but when I put on my glasses, I indeed saw my mistake. So now I know to WEAR my glasses when I go over my fictions for typo's. x.x;**

**Alright now to announce the new people in my stuff! -Plays trumpet (I seriously know how to play one ;D)-**

**Thank you Akirakun17, You have SO many questions which makes me happy :D cause I know your INTO this fiction! Lol. But all in due time friend! O.O All in due time. Maybe . Buwahaha.**

**Thank you IWishIWasACheeseCake! :D I'm happy you actually read my A/N on my other fiction and decided to read this one! ^o^ Makes me giddy with anticipation and happiness!**

**Thank you midnight-camilla, HTEB1992, and dragonfire04 :D I can't wait to post up the next chapter either!**

**Before, I only had 4 followers on this story. NOW I have 10! Thank you to my 6 new followers!**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1, chys, dragonfire04, gymbat, Princess Merleen, and ari-kun2500.**

**And now to thank the people who favorited this story!**

**dragonfire04, gymbat, Princess Merleen, and Tala ishtar.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story.**

**I have to admit, I did say I was thinking about doing this fiction and I only posted up a chapter to see if I should continue or not, thanks to all of y'alls support I'm am honored to continue doing this fiction. The views swept over me FAST. I've always loved Naruto as a kitsune. It's bout the cutest thing in the world (especially with my obsessesion with foxes). I may or may not have a complete reason for Naruto to be a cute witty fox ;) you'll just have to read for your selves.**

**DISCLAIMER! I'm pretty sure we all know I don't own Naruto. If I did, we all know it'd be a yaoi. - Pretty sure it would with anyone really. I do not own The Path. The Path and Naruto are owned by their respectful creaters.**

_Small note: Enjoying the basic plot of The Path? You can buy the game for 10 bucks from ToT (Tale of Tales) Or download the prologue for free. EDIT::: I updated my profile and have an explaination on how to obtain the game for free._

**::: ****ヽ****(****ﾟｰﾟ*********ヽ****) ****ヽ****(*****ﾟｰﾟ*****)****ﾉ**** (****ﾉ*********ﾟｰﾟ****)****ﾉ****:::**

It's been a few days since he's seen that man. Though that mans eyes haunted him at night. Doing his daily chores up the path Naruto couldn't help to question himself, 'Did something happen to him?', 'Did he actually go into the woods?', 'Is he okay?'. Sighing the blonde wiped the dirt and sweat off his hands onto his raggidy brown pants legs. Naruto dusted off his clothing, wipped his brow, and tried to make himself a bit more presentable before walking into the village. The looks of disgust and scowls weren't that bad today. They were still there, but not as much hate or pessimisom was there it was.. Strange.

_"Have you seen the new guy!"_

_"Oh my yes! I wish I wasn't married he's so hansome!"_

_"He looks like a prince!"_

_"He's so mysterious.. Did you know he's been asking about the house on The Path?"_

_"What? Why would he want to know about that?!"_

_"I heard he wants to buy it.."_

_"Mmm.. No, I heard he's a hunter. Maybe he's going to destroy that demon for us?"_

_"Shh shh! He's coming!"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The kitsune wasn't deaf, he heard everything. Opening his mouth Naruto was bout to protest that he heard everything until a hand plopped into his hood covered head. The gossiping women gasped, blushed, fiddled, then glared at the poor blonde while all he could do was question who in the world had the balls to touch _him_. "Ladies, I know gossiping is the only thing you can do but I assure _you_ my intentions was only to learn about the village I'm now residing in. And talking so viciously of one of your fellow people is wrong upon your part." That smooth silky voice.. He knew who it was. And the way he emphasized 'you' Naruto knew the man was talking to him. Looking up the kitsune child noticed the high class smug that seemed glued onto the males features as if it was trademarked since birth. Directing his attention back to the women their faces were red from Naruto guessed, was embarressment. How foolish they must have felt talking awful about a child (Compared to them) around a new commer with a higher status than their own. "I apologise sir," One of the women spoke up with a tone of have nervousness and half seriousness, "but you know nothing of that child." She smiled she was so sure of herself that she could talk sense into the man. Naruto could feel the hand ontop his head had slightly caressed the blondes skull, tanned hands tightening around a poor wicker basket. The blonde didn't have time to waste here in this arguement. "And I will assume you know nothing of him aswell. Have you talked to him? Have you bothered to see the flora he plants and takes care of on the path for you people?" Gasping Naruto stepped away from him as fast as he could. "Y-you know about that?!" He squeaked, his face felt so hot. Naruto was sure his face was going to explode from the rising blood. Looking at him the blonde saw those black eyes, they were full of seriousness. "Of course I know about them, I watch you work on it every morning." The women could only stare in a bit of jealousy but also in a fit of shame. Who would have thought the flowers they picked and sold in this town was grown by none other but the infamous freak of The Path! Naruto studied the expression on all of their faces. Anger, guilt, jealousy, surprise, and embarressment. This wasn't right, no one needed to know what he was doing. He turned around and quickly walked away ending any further interrogation. 'So much for worrying about him..' the upset blonde thought. He looked over his shoulder to see, now that he was gone the women weren't as tense to talk to the stranger and spoke to him freely. Naruto's heart ached painfully. These people easily opened up to a complete stranger, what fools. Complete utter fools.

Sitting down at his normal spot Naruto watched the children in the school yard running around screaming happily. The boy couldn't help the small smile that curled onto his pink lips. "Saaaasssssssuuuukkkkkkeeeeee ee-kuuuuuuun!" screeched a female voice, causing Naruto to clamp his hands onto his head wincing. He knew that female voice. He turned to watch a whisp of pink running to said man, latching onto his arm bringing it to the flatness she claimed to be breasts. The blonde sighed, she was his former crush Haruno Sakura. She was orignally the reason that he started planting flowers on the path. At first he planted her favorites for her friends' family owned flower shop, hoping that she would one day realize he was doing it for her. But one day she actually saw him tending to the flowers but thought he was destroying them. In the end he had gotten his ass kicked from one end of the path to the other. He sighed, watching her cling onto a complete stranger pained him. Those shining emerald green eyes screaming love. The pink blush that dusted her cheeks just made her look innocently cute. Naruto then examined the dark male.. Uchiha Sasuke. His face was scrunched in disgust. His body was tense as he wiggled and squirmed, trying to retreive his arm back from the bubble gum haired girl. Once he successfully got his arm back he quickly side stepped from her prying hands. Naruto lowered his gaze a bit, what was wrong with this guy? He had a beautiful girl tied around his pinky and all he does is throw her off like she was a spec of dirt. Looking up he noticed Sasuke walking toward him.

Sasuke sat right beside him, not looking at him, and not saying a word. The blonde could only tense up as Sakura ran over, anger boiling in her eyes, the previous beautiful sparkles of love now darkened and gone from hatred. He watched her step in front of them, grabbed Naruto by the sholders, and roughly shove him off the bench then sat on his spot. He hissed in pain while he rubbed his rear end. "Oi. That was rude Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed heatedly. The pink haired girl only turned around to stick out her tongue and retaliate, "Shut up idiot. You don't own this bench! Besides." She glanced at Sasuke and blushed, "You have no right to sit next to MY boyfriend. I don't need you tainting him with your bad influences!" She yelled then flipped her hair. The blonde could only sputter. 'B-boyfriend? What the hell!?' "Haruno." The both looked at Sasuke who spoke, "I am not your boyfriend, nor will I ever be." The raven haired man stood up as Sakura pouted for being rejected. "Naruto did not sit next to me. I sat next to him. So I could talk to him." He turned and glared at her. "But you rudely interrupted us. Now leave." The pinkette could only slump over in sadness, she stood up and began to walk but turned around to glare daggers of emerald death toward the blonde then jogged off to join her platnium blonde friend. The raven haired male scoffed then stood in front of Naruto with his arm stretched out, palms open. "Why don't you stand up for yourself Dobe?" Naruto grabbed the males hand and was pulled up to his feet, he didn't look at Sasuke but payed more attention to Kyuubi climbing a tree acting like a money whilst the other children struggled to climg the first branch. "I can't.." The blonde smiled at his brothers antics. The older boy directed his attention to the side, searching for what could be distracting the kitsune. He spotted a red headed child smiling goofily from the top of a tree and pounding on his own chest as if he were an ape king. "Hn.. Do you know that child _Kitsune-chan_?" Naruto wipped his head around to stare at the raven. "No. Now you can answer my question." The blonde turned to completely study the other. The male stood with an aura of superiority, his lond raven bangs hugged his cheeks but the back stuck out like. Strangely, a ducks butt, bed head, or a perminant cow lick. All together his hair looked just as silky as his voice sounded. His skin was a beautiful ivory, it held no blemishes that he could see of. He looked like an expensive marble statue of a God. A sex God to be more presice. Naruto blushed a bit then cleared his throat, "How do you know.. About me?" he was truely curious. No one else knew other than his own "adopted" family. "I saw you. Dobe. As I've said, I've been watching you in the mornings." The raven said as a matter of fact. "Why are you being nice to me?" The blonde was very confused by this mans behavoir he HAD to know why he was bothering to talk to him. Sasuke sat down and patted the bench signally for Naruto to sit. "Why do you hide yourself?" He asked when the kitsune sat. Naruto gulped, "Because I'm not normal." he slumped back why was he being honest with this man? "You're an idiot." Naruto wipped his head to the side and sat up straight, staring at the other in desbeleif from the insult. "Excuse me? Your the idiot for talking to me Teme!" The blonde huffed, "How am I an idiot compared to yourself?!" Sasuke scoffed at the others reaction, he had to admit it was cute torturing the small kitsune. This made him smirk, "Do you eat? Breathe? Sleep? If so, your normal." Naruto blinked in responce then leaned back onto the bench. That was a good point, he did the same thing as all the other villagers. So why didn't they see him as normal? His ears perked up as he heard several foot steps heading toward the two. _'Oh thats right.. Because I have animal instincts.. I'm an animal not a person.'_ He sagged down and awaited for the interruption.

"Sasuke-kun are you done with.. _Him_?" Ah, it was Sakura again. This time she was accompanied by her female friends. Yamanaka Ino, a very light blonde haired girl. She held her hair into a high ponytail that still reached to mid-back. Her eyes were a murky blue with no pupils. She wore tight reveiling purple clothing to shove off her curves that she obviously gained from years of hard work. Beside her was Hyuuga Hinata. She had long beautiful dark hair that was tinted with an ocean abyss blue. Her eyes were a hypnotizing warm lavender that also, had no pupils. Despite the heavy winter like clothing she wore all the time, anyone could tell she had curves fit for a Goddess. "Haruno. What do yo-" Naruto stood up causing the four to look at him, only one pair of eyes confused by his action. "Actually Sasuke.. I have to go." The blonde nodded to them all and quickly walked away, basket in hand. "That ungrateful leech." Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" "W-why did he l-leave?" The pinkette and light blonde stared at the blue haired girl with a that-doesn't-matter-we-have-Sasuke-to-our-selves look. They watched as the man of their fantasies stood up nonchalantly. "I'm perfectly fine. He can't do anything to hurt me." The girls squealed while the raven watched the retreating back of the blonde. _'I will get my answers Kitsune-chan.'_ He smirked at his inner thoughts. Yes, he will find out the orgin's of the blonde's secret. _'But first.' _He turned to the school yard, the children were now being called in. "Hn.. What do y'all know about that red headed child?" The girls were now snapped out of their sexy trance and searched around for said red headed child. "Oh him? That's Namikaze Kyuubi. He was adopted not to long ago." Ino stated, once the other two knew who the raven was asking about the jumped in as well. "Yea Umino Iruka adopted him." Sakura chipped in, "A-after Ha-hatake Kakashi found him." Hinata stuttered.

The other two nodded and continued for the bashful girl. "Yea. No one knows where he came from. But we all believe Naruto attacked him and left him on the brink of death at the entrance of the village." Sakura's face contorted to disgust. "It was aweful. He wouldn't leave Iruka's house for weeks. But." Ino then conitnued on for Sakura, "But, he's the only attacked person to come back and act as if nothing bad ever happened. He defends The Path and Naruto. Claiming that his family was traveling and they got killed by bandits then found himself here." The light blonde shook her head, "He's such a great kid. So strong minded for his age. He's very smart too." Hinata finally piped in, "He k-kinda reminds me of N-naruto.." she started poking her index fingers together nervously as they all directed their attention on her. "H-he's energetic.. And h-he grins just li-ke him.. His eyes are b-bright and h-happy." The other two girls pondered about this a while, trying to imagine the small Namikaze as a tanned blue eyed blonde they all hated. "NAH!" They blurted in unison. "Your just silly Hinata!" Sasuke started walking away, this new information flooding his mind. The girls quickly protested angerly as their crush blantly walked away from them.

**::: ( ´****･****ω****･****`)_****且**** Tea time! :::**

"I'm sure you not here to be a friendly neighbor, so may I ask the real reason your here?" A tanned man began sipping from the steaming cup that lay in his gentle hands. "How very perseptive of you Iruka-san." Said man smile sweetly at the stranger sitting in front if him. "I know that you are close to that Naruto kid. I want to know, who is he? What is his connection to Namikze?" With that out the male picked up the cup of tea sitting on the table and took a few small sips while staring stoicly at the wide eyed shocked man before him. "W-what?" Iruka stared then his face twisted in anger, "What do you want with Naruto?" the older man sat his cup down roughly. "Well I've heard nothing but rude remarks of the boy. But what they say he is. I don't see." Sasuke calmly sat his cup down and looked upon the angry man, his facial features relaxing to a one of relief. "It's about time someone didn't fall under their assumptions." Iruka sighed, stood up, and walked out of the room. The raven sat and watched the kind man leave the room but soon after he returned with a book. Iruka sat down and opened the book to show a picture of a man and woman. The man was tall and built, he had wild medium length spikey hair and blue eyes. The woman had long firey wild long hair, her eyes blazing red with youth. But what attracted his attention the most was the mischevous grin she had and the kitsune ears and tail that occupied her form. "This is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Iruka pointed to each as he recited their names. _'Uzumaki.. Namikaze.. No.'_ "These are Naruto's and Kyuubi's parents?" Sasuke asked, a little to quickly with excitement than he intended. Iruka rose a brow at this behavoir. "Yes. Naruto gained the Uzumaki blood, but the Namikaze look. Kyuubi gained the Uzumaki look but the Namikaze blood." This was very intreguing. _'Naruto Uzumaki, who exactly are you?'_

**::: ( ****･****ω****･****)****ﾉ ****This chapter's done and was edited!:::**

**Wheweee! It took a while just to even get this chapter typed! I kept stopping every few minutes to re-read for typo's. x.x**

**I really hope y'all enjoy this fiction, I'm hoping to make it long and detailed!**

**SIDE NOTE!:: I'm planning on doing another fan fiction. I've done two SasuNaru's so I was hoping on doing a GaaNaru. I haven't seen that many done in a WHILE and I've also seen plenty of time travel fictions done which made me think of a good anime I watched a few months back. So I would like y'all to vote! GaaNaru or SasuNaru?**

**No Name **_Thinking about "Would You" as a title. _(Naruto X Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

If you could go back in time to change someone's life, the way they deserve it, would you? Or would you spend an eternity watching him fall under the same demise?

**I will post up the number of votes next to the choices on my profile next to the fiction.**

**Why am I having a problem choosing?**

**WELL!**

**GaaNaru, isn't as updated and such as it use to be compared to SasuNaru.**

**The fiction is going to be about true friendship with romance. Gaara and Naruto are so similar but opposites which make them great friends. Sasuke and Naruto is like, rivarly for years, test of friendship, friendship to crushing, painful relationship, lovers forever. (In my opinion) So now you can see my delima! BUT! I have full trust into you guys! PLEASE! Vote and assist me on my block! You don't have to review your votes, you can PM them to me if you want.**

**Good bye and happy reading!**

**Edit Note: Thank you hellangel94 for helping realize my typo mistake.**


	5. AN (Edited again 11-10-12)

Hey guys! I just want to seriously apologize for late updates. I am SO SORRY! I do and don't have good excuses.

I've gotten quite addicted to Homestuck. And in turn got invited to a Homestuck halloween party so I have to MAKE a costume. I've never done this sorta thing before so it's kinda hard. (Never knew that) And I had to "go all out" by making the weapon too.

I've also been busy up the ass with random babysitting outta no where. (Seriously school started and people are dumping their kiddo's on me to go to casino's O_O)

Also some family matters. Last month I went camping and I tried to update while I was there but got a god awful sunburn on HALF of my body. Also I'm on a limited time of being home and having some free computer time. (Dudes like my facebook and tumblr been blowing up cause my friends x.x)

I'm so happy that I'm still getting followers and readers through the lack of updates and junk x_x

And for last, my friend has requested me to do at least ONE Homestuck fanfiction. (Of course my OTP is GamKar)

Anyway I may have a full time job soon, so wish me luck on that guys w

I'm putting this note on all fanfictions by the way!

And secretly I'm on a bit of a writers block cause I can't think straight in this hectic brain I have.

ONCE AGAIN! I am VERY VERY VERY sorry. If you wanna judge me go a head D: Or help me with my writers block, that'd be awesome too .

**EDITED NOTE: I guess I forgot to say this in my tired state the other day. I WILL be updating so don't worry! I'm not updating soon but I WILL update okay guys? Sorry for the misunderstanding. I should probably also say why (Again). I didn't tell y'all but I'm not making one costume, but helping with seven while making mine. Tonight I'll finally have some time to continue adding on to the chapters that I've been TRYING to finish up. (I just wanna make them awesome for y'all ;~; cause the wait)**

**RANDOM NOTE: Yes I have a tumblr now! I don't really have anything on it but I do plan on making another tumblr for y'all (You know, to talk about the fanfictions and what is gunna happen and keep y'all updated on that) and if it isn't taken from Tumblr I will use KawaiiPandaButt, if not I'll figure something out! Once again I apologize for everything. And hopefully things will go your way soon!**

**EDITED AGAIN (11-10-12)**

**SO. My kitten broke the screen on my laptop. Yea.. SO I HAVE TO WORK MY ASS OFF TO AFFORD THE REPAIRS. I don't have any other computer to work on. :[ They were almost done but yea.. Once my computer is up and fixed and shit I'll upload 'em! (Fuck life just doesn't want me to update)**


End file.
